


Through Slurred Speech

by daderface



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daderface/pseuds/daderface
Summary: Jesse McCree hss loved and craved you for as long as he has seen you across the bar. With a little liquid courage, he decides it is time to make his move.





	Through Slurred Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing as McCree, he is a little difficult and different from what im used to so i hope this is okay. This is also my first smut! Enjoy!

He roughly pinned you to the wall, his lips forcing their way up and down your jaw. A small gasp escaped your lips, pleasure gently coursing it's way through your tender body. He pulled back, eyes meeting yours with a devious smile tugging his lips upward. His prosthetic slowly rose to his lips, a small hushing noise rumbling from his throat. You suddenly remembered the open salty air grazing between you and your current partner. Jesse McCree had always been very interested in you, his alcohol clouded mind unable to hold back any longer. He needed you and needed you NOW. You had appeared to be enjoying yourself by the light dusting of pink littering your cheeks and gentle intoxicated giggles escaping your lips. “No no no… no… Not here J-Jesse..” You whispered, watching as his grin turned into a pout which reminded you of a small puppy begging for food. You scanned the area, the unfamiliar territory completely keeping your mind in a haze. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see a sleazy motel, a perfect place. “There! Over there!” You squealed, dragging him quickly towards the motel. He grinned as he was tugged along, holding onto his hat so it wouldn’t be blown away in the wind.

You two quickly got a room, a single bed. Not like you two weren't close. You two giggled as you found your room, struggling with the key. You dropped it to the ground, McCree pressing himself against you, letting out a gentle groan as his covered member ground deep into your ass. You blushed and let out another gasp, picking up the key card and sliding it into the keyhole. As soon as you two were in the door and heard that familiar click of the door closing, McCree attacked your lips again. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. McCree slowly rubbed his hands up and down the curve of your waist. You shook gently under his touch heat beginning to rise up to your core. McCree pulled away, shrugging off his poncho and kicking off his boots. Both of them hit the ground before he reached over to you and practically ripped your shirt up and over your head. McCree let out a loud whistle, eyes glazing over your entire body. “Pretty as a peach darlin'…” he whispered, clearly excited to be with you by the hardening erection he palmed through his pants. You bit your lip, let out a gentle chuckle and pushed him over to the bed. You forced him down and stood before him, hips wiggling just a bit as you slowly undid your pants. You let out a sigh, throwing your head back as the fabric fell and pooled around your ankles. McCree watched, his tongue poking out from between his lips, wetting them ever so gently. He went to undo his belt before you gently slapped his hand away. “Nuh uh… Not yet big boy…” You purred, leaning over him. Your breasts nearly fell out of the tiny black lace bra hiding them from McCree. He rolled his head backwards onto the bed, letting out a frustrated groan. “Sugar, best not tease me too long… Aint wantin to ruin ya completely… Yet.” He chuckled, palming his pants a little more. You simply chuckled in response, wiggling your hips for show. You stood back up, arms reaching behind your back, unclasping your bra and allowing it to crash to the floor. McCree moaned audibly obviously being choked to death by his zipper. You allowed your panties to join the rest of hour clothes on the floor before you gently climbed up on top of him. You crashed your lips against his, slowly swiping your tongue against his bottom lip. He happily allowed your tongue to explore his mouth, moving his hands up and down the arch of your back. Before you knew it, he had flipped you down on your back, looking deeply into your eyes. “How 'bout a lil foreplay darlin'?” He growled softly leaning in to plant kisses all over your face. He continued to kiss you, moving over to your earlobe and tugging gently at it. You gasped, arching up into his body. “There she is…” He mumbled, pulling back again before kissing down your chest, moving over to slide a nipple into his mouth. He nibbled, sucked and pulled gently on your nipple while his hand pinched your other nipple and tugged at it. You moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, loving his touch and yet needing more. He repeated the process with your other nipple, leaving a trail lf saliva connecting his mouth to your peaked nipples. He kissed between your breasts and continued lower, enjoying every shudder your body would give to him. He stopped, kissing your inner thigh before biting down on it roughly, prosthetic hand holding down your other thigh. More and more heat pooled between your legs and pervaded your core with every movement he made as his tongue soothed the burning flesh his teeth had marked. You sighed as he continued, laying flat against the bed. Before you could process anything McCree's tongue gently pushed through your folds to taste every piece of you, circling your clit with such a gentle pressure it drove you mad. “M-more…” You moaned out. He quickly obliged, slowly pushing a single finger inside you. He pumped in and out of you agonizingly slow. You cried out a loud moan under his ministrations, hips moving forward to beg him for more. He curled the first finger and stuck another one in you, pumping faster. His tongue flicked your clit gently, dragging you faster and faster to your inevitable orgasm. You moaned loudly, body tensing up, heat in your body rising to boiling. Your first orgasm crashed over you like you were a surfer caught by an unruly wave. You practically screamed his name into the air, head swimming through pleasure. McCree pulled back, his beard shining with your slick. “So purty and so sweet… I'm one lucky cowboy.” He purred, slowly stripping off his clothing.

He climbed back on top of you, fingers being licked clean before your eyes. His lips were next, eyes closing as he savored your taste. “Darlin, if you knew how long I've been waitin for this…” He trailed off, smirking to himself at all the times he has secretly eyed you from across the bar, jealous of anyone and everyone you left with. You grinned and gently cupped his face. “I know.. You aren't sneaky Jesse.” You whispered, a slight slur in your words. “I’ve wanted this too.”

He grinned at this, remembering his cock that was begging for attention. He eyed your pussy, then moved to his cock and whistled. “This is gonna be a fun night.” He whispered, rubbing his cock up and down a couple times. He placed his hands next to your head, shifting a bit so the head of his cock brushed against your already oversensitive clit. You gasped gently before his hand moved south, aiming his dick at your entrance. He slowly pushed in, too slow for your liking. You wrapped your legs around his waist and forced yourself up and him into you. You both moaned in unison, enjoying the feeling of eachother. McCree gave you time to adjust to his girth before he set a bruising pace. He fucked you deep into the mattress, dragging so many pleasured gasps and moans from your lips. He forced you to flip around, his cock still buried deep inside of you. The change of posture forced your face down into the pillow below. Gauging by his hand that pressed you deeper into the pillow, he enjoyed seeing you under him like this. He continued to fuck you hard until you felt that same pooling of pleasure deep within you. “Oh god, Jesse I’m gonna cum..” You moaned loudly, slick with sweat. McCree nodded, “Me too darlin'..” he managed to mumble out as his hips slowly began to slollily thrust into you. Your orgasm washed over you, walls pulsating and milking his thick cock deep inside of you. He moaned your name loudly into the air, his cum slowly filling you up as his seed left his cock.

He pulled out of you, making you gasp and then whine at the loss of his girth inside of you. “Shit darlin'… That was some of the best sex I have ever had..” He whistled, attempting to catch his breath as he laid next to you. You giggled softly, cuddling close to him. You didn’t respond but slowly drifted off into sleep. McCree chuckled softly and gently tugged the covers over you both before drifting off to sleep as well. A wonderful end, to a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I take requests both here and on my tumblr which is shalashitdick. Depending on how this is recepted kn the community, i might continue it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
